The Dissemination Core is a key sub-component of the Administrative Core. The core will coordinate and continue to promote and disseminate the outcomes of the research results of CREATE. The Dissemination Core activities will fall under general categories of presentation, journal publications, books and chapters, brochures, website development, technical reports, conference and symposia, business summit, local and national media, and student placement. The activities planned for the dissemination core include: Facilitating translation of research findings into best practices and business-specific guidelines; Working with agencies such as the Area Agencies on Aging and AARP to coordinate development of pamphlets, web information, and newspaper articles to advance awareness of the practical outcomes of our research; Cooperating with the American Psychological Association to organize and package scientific knowledge into information that can be utilized for policy decision making by Congress or other government agencies; Share CREATE-developed methods and procedures with other scientists and practitioners both within the United States and internationally; Enhance media exposure of CREATE activities; Maintain active web presence to disseminate CREATE activities, products, and resources; and Promote dissemination opportunities for Center personnel by identifying relevant dissemination outlets